Aurora Louise Black
by JuliannaKatherina
Summary: Sirius Black annouces he has a fourteen year old daughter. How will she react to Harry Potter and the Order? Will Sirius die in the Department of Mysteries or not?OCPOV Chap3 part1 up R&R!
1. Prologue

I do not own anything such as the characters,places..etc except the characters and places etc that came from my imagination...

Prologue

Over the mindless chatter and clinking of the pewter goblets and plates, Sirius Black took a bite of his pot roast. As he chewed, he watched Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin discussing something about...well he wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. Anyhow his eyes trailed over to his godson Harry Potter. Suddenly he remembered something. '_Oh shit god dammit how could I forget' _he thought to himself.

As if someone had shoved a hot poker up his arse. Sirius sprung out of his chair so fast his chair tipped backwards and crashed to the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him surprised. he placed his hands firmly on the table.

"I have an announcement to make. Next week my d-," he paused for a minute as if to rearrange is thoughts, before continuing," My _daughter_ is coming a week from today." A young witch with vibrant pink hair let out a excited squeal.

"Rory is coming! She's like my baby sister. Rory is clever and -," Tonks turned to face Sirius and fixed him a suspicious stare. " Wait why didn't you tell me earlier after all she is _my_ favorite cousin and I am family. Oh you didn't nearly forget she was coming _did you_?"said Tonks accusingly. Sirius flushed and suddenly looked apologetic after all Tonks had been a big part of his only child's life. He had been absent for the first twelve years of her life in Askaban. '_ The past year and a half I been out of prison I better think of a legitimate reason or excuse for not contacting Aurora and my old flame Lareyna." _he thought."_ Never mind that for now."_

"Well Sirius?"

"Er - um of course I didn't forget what kind of father do you think I am?" Tonks and Molly Weasley were just about to answer when, Sirius quickly jumped in.

" Wait that was a rhetorical question." cut Sirius. Harry stared at him shocked at the news.

" Hang on you never told us that you had a kid." said Harry. The others nodded in agreement. He let in a internal sigh.

"I have been on the run so mentioning I have a daughter in my letters with the risk of them being intercepted. I would endanger her especially if Death Eaters found out. Before you all prod me with questions I will answer them. Her name is Aurora. Her mum is my old girlfriend Lareyna. She is fourteen years old. I do not know what she looks like but from the pictures Tonks has shown me and what she has told me. She has dark hair and amber brown eyes. That's all I know besides that she is very intelligent and rebellious. Like me." said Sirius proudly. Fred and George Weasley snickered at the latter part of his speech.

"Poor girl." muttered the twins jokingly. Remus Lupin smiled while Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow not sure whether to be amused and happy or nervous about the arrival of Aurora. Harry on the other hand wanted to be happy for his deceased dad's best friend and godfather but could not help feel jealous.

As Sirius with the help of Mrs. Weasley spent the week cleaning and fixing up a rather grand bedroom by making it more cheerful (less Black family gloom and doom). He had hardly time for Harry. Sirius was so wrapped up in trying to make things perfect to make up for lost time. But a thought did not escape from his thoughts one night. '_What if she hates me or was forced to agree to come here?_ he pondered while staring at the cracked ceiling of his bedroom. He sat up and opened a dresser drawer. Taking out a old photo album. Sirius flipped it open and stared at photo of him (when he was about seventeen) hugging a beautiful blonde haired girl with amber brown eyes that were rather catlike.

"Lareyna Reagan." he murmured before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 The Prodigal Daughter Returns

Chapter 1 -- The Prodigal Daughter Returns

I stood in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. My _father's_ house. Well it was his parents 's house before they died. He inherited it (being the eldest son and only male Black left alive since Uncle Regulus died before I was born). Dad let Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry use it for headquarters for some secret order Alastor Moody told me (after I persuasively convinced him to tell me why Dumbledore needed to use it). Speaking of Professor Dumbledore, I did not attend Hogwarts I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (I finished early last year not to brag but I am quite intelligent thanks to Mum and Dad). Which is a shame in some ways because I am _the_ heir of Gryffindor. Yes I know it seems quite unbelievable due to my Dad's family all being in Slytherin (except for him or else Mum would have never had looked twice at him). Mum's mother, my gran came from a _very _long line of Gryffindors (over a thousand years to be exact). Everybody thinks the only relic left of my ancestor Godric Gryffindor is the sword which Dumbledore has well they are wrong there is a...I should have the sword because it is _my mine,mine MINE! _Calm down before I unintentionally hex someone.I mean well to be blunt I have lived in the shadows of _precious _Harry Potter for my whole life so far and I resent it. Well who in Merlin's pants wouldn't?? I bet my entire fortune they didn't know about me till he told them I was coming!! I intend to change that. I am after all Aurora Louise Black daughter of Sirius Black and Lareyna Reagan, heir of Gryffindor and I am bloody well proud of it. So ha.

"Come now hurry up don't want any Muggles to see us."said Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody gruffly. I gave a start and pick up one of my more lighter suitcases. I stumbled slightly up the porch steps before I could knock on the door. The door flew open. A plump short red haired woman with a motherly smile appeared behind the large thick wooden door.

"Hello Mad Eye," said the red haired witch kindly. Moody grunted in acknowledgement. " Hello you must be Aurora welcome, come on in." '_Who is this woman?' _I thought. She gave me a knowing look as if she could read my thoughts.

"I am Molly Weasley. Well I'll have one of my sons take your trunks upstairs to your room. Oh Bill there you are -," a tall young man of twenty five with long red hair tied into a pony tail came down the hall way, "could you help Mad Eye here bring Aurora's things upstairs. Thank you dear." I stared at the entrance room. It was dark and musty. Old fashioned gas lamps were the only source of light in the entrance hall and the long narrow hallway which flickered annoyingly. On the floor was a worn out carpet which led down the hallway. On the peeling wallpaper were a bunch of age blackened portraits hanging lopsided. _'Well I'm surprised there aren't any Dementors here it's just damn sooo cheery'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Are you hungry or would you like something to drink?" asked Molly kindly as she led me down the hallway.

" I have a drink- er some pumpkin juice or butterbeer please if you have any." I said politely. I realized I was fiddling with my long dark hair nervously and forced myself to stop. I glanced at a rather weird looking umbrella stand._ ' Was that a troll leg?'_

" Alright I'll take you to the kitchen. Your father and the others are there waiting."said Molly. The kitchen happened to be in the basement._ 'Ok then my Black ancestors had a very strange architect design this house.' _I smiled to myself. I entered the kitchen following Molly. Sitting at the very long table where four adults. Three men and one woman. A balding red headed man was sitting at the table reading something. The woman had a pretty heart shaped face and vivid pink shoulder length hair. I recognized at once she was my cousin twice removed and bestest friend Nymphadora Tonks. Next Dora was a tall man with light brown hair lightly speckled with gray hairs who was having a conversation with Dora and a man who looked like my unhealthly older male twin. My **dad**. He was gaunt with long black hair and – he turned his head and caught sight of me – a pair of fathomless grey eyes. The exact color of eyes I had when I was sad. (I have amber brown lionlike eyes normally). Dad smiled at me. Dora noticed Dad smiling and whipped her head around. She let a delighted squeal and jumped out of her chair causing the chair to fall down with a loud crash. Dad let out a bark like laugh as she came running and gave me a big bone crushing hug. I could see Dad, Molly and the other men smiling at us. Finally Dora let me go.

"Wotcher Rory, did Mad Eye give you a hard time on your way here?" greeted Dora cheerfully. I shook my head and laughed.

"I heard that missy."growled Moody's voice from behind me. Dora rolled her eyes. "Anyway Miss Black is a superb flyer. Mentioned something about playing Quidditch in that frenchy fancy school of hers. Remember lass _**constant vigilance**_." I blushed at the compliment. Dad grinned proudly.

"What position do you play?" asked Dad as Molly ushered me to sit down and placed a bottle of butterbeer on the table in front of me.

"Seeker." I replied before taking a sip. "Like Uncle D' Artagnan and Re -," I stopped shortly remember that Dad and his younger brother Regulus didn't get along. Being exact opposites one in Gryffindor and other in Slytherin. One in the Order of the Phoenix and one a former Death Eater (dead). " Soo er- how are you? Mum says hello and had me bring a tin of your favorite cookies peanut butter home made of course." Dad's eyes lit up and grinned like a three year old child.

"Accio Mum's cookies!"In a minute a red tin came floating through the door and landed in front of me. I slide the tin box in front of Dad. Dad opened the lid and took a cookie. He took a bite and swallowed.

"Wow these are amazing tell Lareyna I mean your mum thanks. I'm alright I suspose-," His face turned dark then forced himself to smile that looked more a grimace. "So I would like introduce my best mate Remus Lupin and this is Mr. Arthur Weasley." I smiled and shook Arthur's hand. I turned to Remus.

"Mummy told me about you are a werewolf. Mum says you're a very nice man and that Lily and she thought you were the less abnoxious one compare to James and Dad in school. I am so glad to meet you." I gushed smiling my charismatic smile. Lupin flushed pink in embrassment being not use to people being kind to him knowing his lycanthropy. He recovered quickly and shook my hand. Dad smirked like being a goody goody was extremely over rated.

" I heard you have inherited your father 's lack of respect for the rules." said Remus. '_Dora did you tell them everything or what??' _Well much to my mum's delight and dismay. She had received a letter each year I had attended Beauxbatons from Madame Maxime about me doing setting a cage of Cornish Pixies on a nasty superficial girl name Bridgitte with the help of a older girl named Fleur and other pranks. I was a legend. Mum wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Mothers are so over protective. She cried when she heard a boy died thinking what if I had died instead of the boy. Mum has not cried in front me since after the Death Eaters attack nine years ago.

"Mum always told me I was like him except I had her common sense. I always got in trouble in school I could never behave myself."

"Ha same here Rory. Guess Sirius, you and I are the troublemakers of the family." laughed Dora. I noticed Remus staring at Dora as she spoke. It was so familar to the looks Dad would give Mum in Mum's schooldays Pensieve. But the suddenly it changed. Maybe I am imagining things. I took a very long gulp of Butterbeer. So lets recap meeting Dad was not so bad just like what Mum said but I cannot help but feel angry I do not know why. Anyway. _' Blimey I really do look like him._ _But Azkaban kind of washed away his looks no offense Dad. Same black hair. Tall and slim. I inherited his bad temper commonly refered as the Black streak. I have Mum's eyes (most of the time) and her peaches and cream complexion.'_

"Rory, I would like you to meet my godson Harry." What if I don't want to meet that fucking bastard who I have to pretend to be nice to just to please you. I smiled sweetly trying conceal my real feelings. Dora gave me a sympathetic look. She knew of course. Dora Tonks was the only person I could trust except for Mum. This was something I could not tell Mum given that Harry's mum was best friends with mine.

"I would be delighted to." I lied plastering on my fake smile. First lie I made to my Dad. _' Maybe Mum is wrong. Maybe meeting Dad was not a very good idea. Wait. I have waited for this for a very long time. Maybe I will like Harry. Maybe I won't. I mean just because our parents were all mates does not mean __we__ have be too. Right?Arrgh. If only life was simple.' _I sighed as I watched my Dad bounding up the stairs to fetch Harry Potter.

Reviews would be nice...


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 2 – Meeting The Boy Who Lived

I could feel my body tense up as I heard foot steps come closer towards the kitchen door. _'Smile, be nice and polite as much as possible.' _I prayed that my smile which I formed under clenched teeth did not appear to be a grimace. The door swung open. Dad entered followed by him. Harry. Ha this is the famous Harry Potter _the Boy Who Lived._ He was only three inches taller than me, he had green almond shaped eyes and jet black hair. His hideous glasses almost distracted me from his scar which marked the night that utterly changed my life and his.

If Lord Voldemort hadn't killed his parents in attempt to kill Harry. My life would have been far from what it had been. Dad would have been with Mum and I. I could of had younger siblings. Not that I really wanted one. But everyone at some point wants something they couldn't have. Like I was deprieved of the father Dad could have been. But after 12 years in Askaban I was to be reunited with a innocent escaped convict. I wish I had the chance to use a Time Turner and fix everything.

" Rory, I would I like to introduce you to my godson Harry. Harry, this is my daughter Aurora." Dad said.

"Hello." we both greeted at the same time while shaking another's. I noticed from behind Harry a boy and two girls. One girl was tall about my height with bushy brown hair and sharp brown eyes which were poring at me with such scrutiny. The other was slightly shorter than the first and had flaming red hair and brown eyes._ 'A Weasley no doubt'. _The boy besides her was tall and gangly with the same ginger hair as the girl. '_Another Weasley'._

"These are two of Molly and Arthur Weasley's children Ron and Ginny. And this is Ron and Harry's friend Hermione Granger." introduced Tonks. I smiled at Ginny but I received nothing but a cold hard look yet she held out her hand for a shake. I left her hand hanging and hugged Hermione warmly instead. Then I shook Ron's hand akwardly. _Crack, crack. _Two guys with a blur of red hair landed on me out of thing air.

"Oww gerroff me!" I shrieked indignantly as I pushed them off me. Mrs. Weasley came bustling in.

"Sorry." mumbled the twins.

"Dinner is ready everyo--Fred, George what have I said about about apparating every few feet!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. One of the twin's rolled their eyes and smirked. Suddenly a hand came in front of my face offering assistance getting up. I looked up and saw Harry's smiling face. I took his hand and he pulled me up. Our noses were 3 inches from touching. _'Gosh he has amazing_ _eyes.'_ I flushed and turned away and Ginny was there staring at me sizing me like we were mortal enemies. _' I don't want your precious Potter.' _Then like magic I went back to simply hating him for being famous and being my father's godson. During dinner I made no effort in trying talk to Harry (though he tried). I talked and laughed at every joke Dad made. By dessert, everyone was charmed by my bubbly personality _**except **_for Ginny, Hermione, and the Weasley twins.

sorry for long wait in updating ill try to make for time now the holidays are approaching. Happy Christmas!!


	4. Chapter 3 Laughter and a Letter

Chapter 3 Part 1 Letters and Laughter

Dear Rory,

How is my little girl ? I hope you are well. I am content at the present but I miss you terribly so does your uncle but he won't admit it - which reminds me of you. How is Sirius and everyone ? I am concerned about the letters you sent. You don't seem your normal happy self. Rory, mon belle fille remember your uncle tried to warn you that meeting Sirius wouldn't be like your fantasies you know, him leaving Harry Potter for us so we can be a big happy famille. I thought it was a good idea for you to meet your dad and I still think so. I know you feel like you aren't wanted there but I am sure Sirius is happy you are there. And in my book that's all that matters. As for this Hermione and Ginny calling you those names behind your back. I can understand where they are coming from, and no I am not taking their side. It's just you aren't very good at making good impressions with people your own age especially if they are friends of Harry. You tend to let your jealousy and anger of Harry take control. Sweetie, your insecurities about not being born a boy are completely silly and rather stupid I love you no matter what whether you were a boy or girl or a giant squid I am positive your dad feels the same. Give him and Harry a chance. I know you crave for your father's love and attention but you just have accept that you have share it with Harry. I know your screaming and cursing that you don't want to share anything with Harry Potter especially your dad. But sadly that how it's going to be you and I can't change that...

Well I better feed Caspian and Toodles now so send my love to Sirius and yes, Harry Potter.

Love your mum,

Lareyna Reagan

P.S. I think it would be best if you didn't go to Hogwarts I won't state my reasons right now but it is your choice.

I groaned after I read Mum's letter. I put on my bedside table and laid down on my bed. She knew me better than I knew myself. I suddenly felt guilty and disgusted in myself for acting like a complete bitch towards Harry for the past two weeks. '_Why can't I be nice to him?'_ My attitude towards the girls well they certainly wouldn't thaw anytime soon. I could hear laughter coming from downstairs. Everyone was having lunch now probably. I wasn't hungry.

I remembered something Dora told me a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Dora, why are you staring at me like that," I asked. She had been staring at me in a peculiar way for fifteen minutes. I growing self conscious and annoyed every second. She looked away smiling._

"_Nothing Rory."answered Dora with a slight patronizing smile. I glared._

"_If it's really nothing then there should not be a problem in telling me now is there?" I argued. She looked at me for a moment then sighed. _

"_Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad or anything."_

"_I promise."_

"_Well Sirius – your dad has – urm this notion or hope that you and Harry will fall in love one day and marry. He kind of let it slip this morning to Remus and I overhead but of course my lack of balance has come well he knows I know so um," Dora trailed off. She was cut off by my laughter. Dora looked at me nervously._

_Oh my dear dad. What an impossibly cliche hope could he possible think of? His deceased best friend's son and his daughter together. What has this house, and Azkaban have done to your reckless and brillant mind?Harry Potter and I. Me, Rory Black and Harry Potter. No not happening. Maybe in an alternate universe I could possibly love him but in this world...Anyway the sudden image of Ginny Weasley 's enrage and jealous face if she ever found out sent me into hysterics._

"_You aren't upset?"noted Dora with disbelief when I stopped laughing to catch my breath. I shook my head vigorously smiling still. She smiled in relief that I wasn't having a my Black family inherited temper tantrum._

"_So what's it like being a Auror?" I fired off._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled faintly at the memory. I lay on my bed staring at my faded gold curtains of my four poster bed thinking of flying with Leo or Uncle D'Artagnan or shopping with my best friend Gabrielle or talking with Mum by the river Seine. I felt homesick. I was just about to fall asleep when someone knocked gently on the door.

"Go away."I mumbled into my pillow. The person chuckled. I heard the door creak open. Sighing deeply I slowly turned my head to see them.

"Sorry to disturb you."

Who is it? Sirius, Dora, Harry, Hermione, a Weasley, Kreacher (haha) , a member of the Order ? tell me if I should continue or not.


	5. Chapter 4 An Image Shattered

Chapter 4

**AN: thank you to misaai for your suggestion. To everyone who reviewed also thank you! I apologize if I wrote Sirius out of character in this chapter. I own none of the characters, names that are mentioned in the amazing books written by J.K. Rowling. Oh by the way there is no part 2 to chapter 3.**

"Sorry to disturb you," said my dad's gruff voice. I rolled over and sat up to face him and whatever "talk" that would ensue. He walked over to my dresser to lean his elbow on my dresser. We stared at each other in silence for several minutes. I felt all the sudden nervous and self-conscious by his piercing stare to break the silence. By the time I had formulated something to say that was neither awkward nor embarrassing, Dad spoke,

"You look like your mother." I smiled.

"Oh really? Mum always said I was the spitting of you, minus my eyes."

"I guess we would see one another in you after not seeing each other for so many years." I simply nodded in response. I told a deep breath and asked a question I was still not sure I wanted answered before I chickened out.

"Why Dad?" I asked in a small voice staring my hands.

"Why what sweetheart?"

"Why did you go after Peter after the Potters were murdered and before telling someone about him like Dumbledore or Mum?" I demanded, my voice getting louder. I still did not dare look up because I was afraid tears would escape. Dad shuffled his legs. I could not see his face but I could sense my question must have angered him.

"Would you not want to kill someone who you thought was your friend after they betrayed their friends and you? He is the reason they are dead and he is the reason why Harry does not have his par-"

"No, he took your life too because only because you let him. You could have told someone that you switched with Peter before going after him. You could have been around for Lupin and Mum. You would have been there for me and for Harry. Peter would have gone to Azkaban instead of you. Do you ever think things through at all?" I interjected angrily. I glared at him challenging him to come up with some excuse. He still looked angry but was discomforted enough to look away. When he did not answer for what seemed like forever I lost control and cried,

"James and Lily Potter meant so much to you that you risked your life and maybe Mum's. Did you think about Mum at all? Do you think being the pregnant girlfriend of supposed convicted murderer was easy? She lost her best friend, two friends and her boyfriend and the father of her unborn baby all at once. Did you ever think about her while you were Azkaban? She had to leave the country for goodness' sake." Dad looked pained at the mention of my mother. He looked like a wounded animal it was so heartbreaking, I could almost bring myself to feel sorry for him. He turned to face me and my accusations. I always felt Mum and I took the backburner in comparison to Harry or his parents in my Dad's heart.

"Don't you dare say that, of course Lareyna meant a lot to me. I loved her, I still do. James was like a brother to me. I felt I was responsible for his and Lily's deaths for switching at the last minute with Peter. I did not know she was pregnant with you. I do not know whether I would have done things differently if I knew about you. Your mum was always strong, I was sure she would manage just fine. She knew there was a chance I would not come back home. After I escaped from Azkaban, I went to our house to check on her before heading to Hogwarts to find Peter. She wasn't there but I knew she was alive. I assumed she moved on, married someone else and had children," retorted Dad looking at me square in the eye.

I could tell he was being sincere and I felt a tiny bit horrible for adding more guilt to the enormous amount he felt, however justifiable I was. But I felt unsatisfied by this conversation, it neither made me feel better or worse. My image of the man who I thought and dreamt of my whole life was shattered. The Sirius Black, I had imagined would said that he thought about Mum all those years whilst in Azkaban. He did not say how happy he was to learn of my existence or how much he would have wished he knew about me before heading to Azkaban. Maybe I was asking a lot of him all at once. My Gryffindor pride broke and I was sobbing freely now.

"Well you were mistaken, she didn't marry some other bloke, although someone named Michael asked her to marry him for several years. Mum always refused. He would have been a better dad and loved me more than his friend's child. Even your own mother is probably better than you," I said in a cutting tone. My tearstained face looked back once to see my dad's shocked and stricken face before hopping off my bed and out of the room. He called my name but I ignored him. I was about to make my way downstairs when I noticed a pair of ears held by strings and looked up to see the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny staring down at me with looks ranging from pity to embarrassed. I laughed angrily.

"Hear anything highly amusing or entertaining to laugh or joke about? You all need to seriously find something to do with your lives other than eavesdrop on conversations that do not concern you. Really its pathetic."

With that I went down the stairs finally to the main floor. I contemplated going downstairs to the kitchen for a snack but Mrs. Weasley or someone was bound to be in there. Dora was out working either for her job or for the Order. I wanted to pack my bags and just go back home to Mum, but I was not sure if Dad had left my room. I turned my head and looked down the long narrow corridor leading to the front door, however it was rainy and I had no coat nor could I use magic to keep me dry being under-aged. My stomach growled. 'I guess I am going to the kitchen then.' I dried my eyes and wiped away any remaining tears as I went down the stone steps leading to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

She entered the kitchen with the grace of a princess. She was right of course Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen. The plump red haired woman was cleaning up the remains of supper and the dirty dishes. Molly looked up and smiled,

"You should be in bed its rather late you know. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Couldn't sleep and thank you," replied the young girl absently. Aurora took a couple of leftover buns and sat down at the table to eat them. Her mind was still on the conversation with her father and annoying fact that Harry and his friends heard everything that she didn't realize Mrs. Weasley had placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Is something the matter? It must be hard to come here and meet your father as well as everyone else here in one day." ' Bit of an understatement but yes' she thought. She gulped down half of her tea before smiling.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong Mrs. Weasley. It is just the after effects of traveling I think. Thanks for the tea but I am going to head upstairs. Good night." Aurora lied as she rose from her seat. She went back upstairs hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone. Thankfully, she made it to her bedroom and fell asleep.

Then next couple of days went by uneventfully. She avoided Harry and his friends at all cost. She ate her meals with Remus and other members of the order. She talked to her father when she had to but also avoided his company since that night. One day she overheard Mrs. Weasley order her children, the Granger girl and Harry to clean the house to make it more livable.

"What about her? Why does she not have to?" complained Ginny who sent a glare at Aurora. She smirked at the red haired girl's annoyance.

"Sorry if you will miss my company Ginny but I am going to Diagon Alley today to do some shopping."

"Ginny, you and Hermione start with the study. Harry and Ron the library. Go with them, George. Fred, I want you to take Rory to Diagon Alley. She hasn't been there before. Please behave and no pranks. Don't go to Knockturn Alley" Ginny sent her another glare before leaving the kitchen followed by Hermione, and Ron. Harry gave Aurora a warm smile and said,

"Have fun. I remember the first time I went to Diagon Alley it was incredible." She returned the smile and noticed a slight blush on Harry's cheeks. She went in to kiss him on both cheeks, which redden further. 'Ginny is going to be pissed' she thought happily.

"Merci." She turned to Fred who was waiting by the fireplace already. She grabbed a handful of Floopowder and stood in the fireplace. In a clear voice cried,

" Diagon Alley!"


End file.
